A Weird Story
by Jussgee
Summary: This is completely random. It is a future fic with romance and total confusion if you can’t keep up. Warning : A few spoilers from book six. This is all for humor, so enjoy! Rated T for mild language.


**A/N: I know I should be writing more to my other story but I couldn't with this random story eating away at me. **

**Like I stated this is completely random. It has future, romance and total confusion if you can't keep up with who is who. A few spoilers from book six. This is all for humor, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A Weird Story**

Harry Potter was bored. His girlfriend Ginny was snuggled under his arm as they sat on the couch in the Burrow. They weren't snogging. They weren't playing; They weren't even reading! They were just… sitting.

"Gin? Do you want to go out by the pond? You know, just for a walk or a talk."

"Harry I just want to sit with you, this is romantic. You. Me. Us. Sitting. Together. Just relax."

"Why. Are. You. Speaking. Like. This?" Harry snickered until he saw Ginny's face.

"Come on Harry! Every since we've gotten back together you've been joking about our relationship. And quite frankly I'm getting a little tired of it!" Ginny was pissed. That pretty much explains how she's been since they got back together.

Harry really couldn't blame her. They got back together exactly one week after they broke up at Dumbledore's funeral. So in total it has been a week of constant fighting. She begged Harry to stay at the Burrow for the summer before he went off on his mysterious journey with Ron and Hermione. The bad thing is he knew he was starting arguments. He just didn't feel the same way he did for her when they first got together.

Breaking up with her was hard. He wanted her to be safe from Voldemort. But now he just wishes they weren't together for _his_ safety. Every little thing she did annoyed him. 'Harry lets cuddle' 'Harry lets sit' 'Harry let's talk about our feelings'. Normally these things are normal in relationships. And Harry liked to think of himself as an understanding guy. But when there is nothing left in a relationship, everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING, annoys you about the person you're with. Like the way she eats and leave little crumbs in the corner of her mouth. Hell, he wasn't even comfortable being around her anymore!

Harry wanted to break up with her… again. But then he would have to deal with her crying and whining every time they saw each other. No he just couldn't bring himself to do it again.

"…..And you don't care about how I feel. I want us to be special. Something to last forever. And… HARRY YOU AREN'T EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"I heard you! You want to live forever?"

"You know what I don't even know why I put up with you! You messy haired bastard"

"Put up with ME! You're the annoying little redhead that always in my face about sharing our feelings. If you wanted to date a girl you should have made that clear before we got together"

Ginny glared at Harry "Just what are you implying Harry?"

"Look. I don't want to fight right now." Harry softened down after realizing the argument was getting way out of control. That was one reason, but mostly because he knew she loved him and he just didn't want to be with her anymore. The guilt was getting to him. "Look why don't we just walk around the pond out back. We can share you feeling there with romance and all." Ginny gave her brightest smile and grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

When they got to the pond Harry was more than happy to see Ron and Hermione already there. Ginny on the other hand was scowling. "Harry! Come over here! Ron and I were just… sitting." Harry tried not to laugh.

Hermione has been his savior this past week, and he has been hers. She and Ron started dating the day of Dumbledore's funeral and she was having pretty much the same problem as he was. The Weasley children were boring. Of course we all know they have more adventures than any other children in the wizarding world, but when it comes to relationships they were just…off.

Hermione hated that Ron built up all this passion, all this tension and all that snogging Lavender last year, just to _sit_ with her when they finally get together. Now we all know Hermione as the studious bookworm that keeps her boys in check. And she most definitely didn't want to rush into things, but Dear Merlin! They have been building this up for six years and all he does is SIT FOR TWO WEEKS! It was almost too hard to believe. If Harry hadn't spent a week convincing her that she wasn't ugly, she would be still sneaking off to her room to cry.

**FLASHBACK**

**_I wonder where Hermione is. She's been gone since dinner._**

"Ron have you seen Hermione?"

"Ugh. Harry don't interrupt." Ron and Ginny were in a serious chess game. I mean seriously, Harry and Ginny just got back together that morning and she was playing chess all day. They both had the smarts and skill to beat Harry any day, but playing each other was like starting World War III.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked upstairs to search Hermione's room. He saw a light coming from her room so he walked over to tap on the door. When he got closer he heard her sniffling. **_What the… is she crying? _**So he walked in without knocking. She was face down with her head in the pillows crying her eyes out.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione jumped up and wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of all traces of tears. "umm. What are you doing here Harry?"

"I came to see where you were. You've been gone since dinner and I was getting worried. What's wrong? And don't say nothing; I saw you. You were crying" Harry walked over and sat next to her.

She looked at him and knew she couldn't lie her way out of it so she broke down crying again and pulled Harry into a hug. He put his hand on her back and awkwardly gave her a gentle pat. "I hate it Harry! I'm so ugly my own boyfriend won't even kiss me! It's been a week and I know I should want to wait but it's only a kiss Harry. Is he so repulsed by me that he won't even touch me? Am I that ugly?"

Harry pushed her away and look here straight in the eye and said "Hermione you are the most beautiful person I know and I think Ron is stupid for not kissing you yet."

"Harry you don't have to try to cheer me up. I'm a big girl. I can take an opinion, even if it is bad"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Do you see yourself? You have curves in all the right places and anyone can lose themselves in your eyes. You're beautiful inside and out. Ron is being Ron. He'll get over it soon"

She smiled and gave him another hug before heading back down to their Weasley's.

END FLASHBACK

That was a week ago. They have been sneaking off and talking about their significant other to… each other.

"So guys maybe we can all go for a walk, you know all together"

"Yeah I completely agree Hermione, What do you say Gin, Ron?"

"Whatever" mumbled Ron and Ginny.

They all walked in the Weasley's forest and settled in a small clearing. After a long and uncomfortable silence Hermione spoke up, "Um let's play a game"

Everyone, including Harry, looked at her as if she asked if Voldemort was Casper the friendly ghost.

Before anyone could say anything Hermione ran over to an octagon looking piece of wood and said "lets try to play Frisbee"

Harry walked over and grabbed it and said "How can we play Frisbee with an octagon piece of _WOOD_ Hermione? You're really slipping with your IQ" They tugged over dominance for a while when Harry pulled harder and fell. The Frisbee thing fell in the middle of the four teens and it glowed for a minute then started shaking. They all backed away from it and tried to run but something happened. They lifted up and felt a familiar tug behind their navels. Just as quick as it started their feet were firmly planted on the ground. They stood up and looked at each other, all knowing that they had just been portkeyed somewhere.

They all took in their surroundings and realized they were at Hogwarts.

"Oh just great; we're back in school" Ron looked like he was going to throw up at the thought of being back in school after only 2 weeks into the summer.

Hermione wasn't the sensible one for nothing, "Let's go this could be a trap we have to get to McGonagall immediately"

They all made a mad dash for her office. Half way there they ran into a group of people and they all hit the floor.

Harry got up first, rubbing his head. When he heard someone say "I forgot how bad it hurt the first time" He looked over and saw…HIMSELF. He was about two inches taller and looked a little older. There was an older Ron; he was the same height as the older Harry and was growing a beard. Hermione was hot in younger Harry's opinion; she had most definitely grown, not much, but he had to stop himself from drooling. Ginny had grown a bit too. Her red hair look more defined and made her blue eyes more noticeable. Shock couldn't even describe what he was feeling.

The others must have gotten up and seen what he saw because he heard a collective gasp of breath from them.

The older group of four looked slightly amused. Harry didn't know what to do so he yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Older Harry responded with an annoyed "Don't get fussy with me! Listen this happened to us exactly two years ago. We were in the forest behind the burrow when _Hermione_ decided she wanted to play Frisbee. That block of wood took us into the future. We were running here to meet up with you just like the other us' did the last time."

Older Hermione spoke up before her younger self could object, "And we don't expect you to believe us. Just give us questions that only you would know the answers to."

"What did I get on my final test last year?" Ron asked himself

"Let's just say that you had to open that howler mum sent in your room with the silencing charm on" Ron nodded his head indicating that the answer was right.

"Well who do I have a crush on?" Ginny asked herself. The older Ginny smirked and whispered the answer in her ear. The younger Ginny blushed and nodded yes. Harry didn't know if he should be happy or mad. It obviously wasn't him or she would have just said it.

"Okay, no more questions, but how do we go back home?" Harry asked

The older Hermione responded "Yes. I have the spell set but we want to spend time with you all first."

"NO! It's dangerous to meddle with time. We should go before things get out of control"

"Hermione, I'm you. Don't you trust..you? We are perfectly aware of what we can show you. We've been here before, now relax and let's go meet some friends by the Hogwarts Lake"

All eight of them walked to the lake and found Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus, Lavender and Dean waiting for them. Luna had brown quite a bit too. She looked less loony. And Neville actually got handsome. Dean and Seamus were the same with deeper voices. And Lavender looked more mature.

"Hey guys hurry up. Things were just getting good." Dean yelled.

"Yeah Lavender was just going to give me a view of her…OW what did you do that for?"

Lavender was furious "Just because you dared me to, doesn't mean I was going to do it. I officially quit this stupid game."

Ginny couldn't help but notice how close the older Harry and Hermione were standing. It was really annoying her.

Ron was staring at the older Luna she was hanging all over him…well the older him anyway.

Dean, Seamus, and Lavender left saying they were leaving the little graduation party and were heading home. Luna and Neville stayed.

Harry decided he had enough of all this, leaving them out, so he said "What the bloody hell is…" the older Harry cut him off.

"Look, Luna and Ginny just graduated 2 weeks ago. We just had a small get together on the grounds, nothing much. You, Ron, and Hermione live together in number 12. Ginny and Luna are getting ready to move in too. You'll leave in a few hours. But we're all going to portkey home, to number 12, to relax for a while. You guys will come and leave at around midnight." The older Harry was so strong and dominant, that no one said anything for a while.

Young Ginny spoke up first "Harry you are so sexy when you're like this. Why am I not jumping all over you?" She asked looking at herself curiously.

The older group all looked nervous and older Hermione snappishly said, "Touch the can so we can leave" When no one moved she yelled "Now!" Everybody hurried up and placed a finger on the can.

Before they knew it they were there. But it was different from what they remember. It was absolutely beautiful. Everything was new and completely breath taking.

They all sat on the couches the younger group of four on one. While the older spread out. With Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville on one couch and Ron and Luna snuggled up on the one person plush seat. The younger Ron was blushing madly but tried to hide it from his current girlfriend, who didn't seem to be too mad.

The older Harry was telling stories about things from 6th year so they all could have something to laugh at. After an hour of reminiscing, joking and being teenagers, Ron spoke up when his older self kissed Luna lovingly.

"When did we start dating? Not that it's bad but I'm with Hermione and I don't want to date Luna"

Older Ron smirked and answered, "You may not want to date her… not for now anyway. We've been together for almost a year. That's all I can say. Hermione might make me study the laws of time travel again if I tell you more"

Everyone laughed except for the older Hermione. She had a look of mock anger on her face and the older Harry said "Come on Ron she had good reason to do it. We knew we were coming here and had to be prepared. Oh god I'm starting to sound like Hermione. I think we spend too much time together" Everyone laughed again, this time, except the younger Ginny. She didn't miss how both Harry and Hermione blushed when that was said.

"Well I better go get us another round of butterbeer."

"I'll help you" When the older Harry and Hermione were in the kitchen. Ginny rounded on herself.

"Are you crazy? They are obviously having an affair. So what Ron has a new girlfriend. That doesn't make Harry in the clear for cheating on _you_! He was so quick to _help _her. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Look you don't know what has happened over the past two years so just shut up and sit down!...Man I forgot how annoying I was"

Both Ron's said "I didn't." then they laughed at themselves. Hermione on the other hand wasn't completely over what Ginny said.

"Look if you go in the kitchen now I'm sure they would only be getting the butterbeers. Harry and I don't feel that way about each other. Right Harry?"

"…. Yeah. Never in a million years will Hermione and I date."

"Then let's go check and see!" Young Ginny stomped off to the kitchen with the rest reluctantly following behind her.

She slowly opened the doors, careful not to make a lot of noise and the younger group gasped at what they saw. Harry had Hermione pushed up against the counter with her leg halfway around his hips and they were making out; viciously. "I KNEW IT!" Harry and Hermione jumped apart. "You lied to me. How can you lie to yourself!" For the third time that day Ginny was furious.

Neville laughed and said "Boy that million years just flew by" when no one laughed but him he stepped back and tried to be unseen.

"Listen, I never said they weren't dating. I simply said you don't know what happened in the past two years. Harry and I aren't dating anymore. I'm dating Neville. I am perfectly fine with them snogging in the kitchen…well maybe not in the kitchen because we eat here but, you know what I mean."

Hermione was still curious "If you knew this would happen why would you all let us know who we would date in the future? I thought it would be bad to do that."

"Yeah and why are we so happy with a war going on?" Harry added.

The older Ron looked at them and said "If we didn't tell you, you would still be miserable trying to hold on to relationships that wouldn't last. It hurts you all whether you want to admit it or not. It's time you let go and move on. As for your question Harry, that is one of the things we can not tell you. Just remember you always have people who loves you. Always." The younger group looked at Ron amazed that he matured and had an emotional range of a bowl of soup now. At least they did until the older Hermione scoffed.

"Ron you prat you know I said that last time. Ugh you frustrate me so much. I as ready to make a difference like I did last time and you just had to spoil it" she pointed her wand at the four and chanted "Portus inverso".

The four, still shocked teens, were instantly transported back to the spot in the forest they were in when they left. They looked around and everything was exactly the same as when they left.

"What the bloody hell? It's still day-time!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ron. Maybe I thought of a spell to send us back without missing time" She walked over to the block of wood and sat it where she found it.

"Ron let's go. They may have to speak with one another. Besides Neville looked good. I knew I had a crush on him for a reason. I have to find him."

When Ron and Ginny disappeared, no words were needed to be said between the two teens left. They intertwined their fingers, smiled at each other, and walked back to the Burrow hand and hand knowing that everything was going to be just fime.

The End

**A/N: Like I said that was completely random. Now I will go and finish writing chapter 8 in Harry Potter: Rewritten.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
